Frontal
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Terkadang, Todoroki terlalu berterus terang, membuat Midoriya Izuku jadi sering serba salah. "Midoriya. Boleh aku memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu?"


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_Frontal (adj) — secara terbuka (berhadap-hadapan)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midoriya Izuku dari dulu sudah menyadaari bahwa ada masalah cukup serius dengan otak Todoroki Shouto. Tidak, tidak, ia bukannya sedang mengatai laki-laki berambut setengah merah setengah putih itu gila, tidak waras, atau kelainan mental. Lelaki setampan itu tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit jiwa—tunggu, apa hubungannya wajah tampan dengan penyakit kegilaan?

Oke, yang jelas ingin Midoriya katakan adalah Todoroki-_kun_ (iya, Todoroki Shouto, bukan Todoroki Enji—ia tidak kenal dekat dengan pria berkumis api itu sampai-sampai harus memanggilnya dengan suffix _kun_) memiliki masalah dalam memilah kata-kata yang seharusnya atau tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan, sehingga bibirnya sering mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tanpa filter.

Nah, bukankah kalau sudah begitu sudah jelas masalahnya memang ada di otak Todoroki? Mari kita uraikan hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi sehingga Midoriya bisa berpendapat demikian.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku sudah sering memperhatikan Todoroki—baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar. Memang salah satu alasannya memperhatikan laki-laki itu adalah karena hobi anehnya yang suka mencatat hal-hal penting maupun tidak penting mengenai Hero (atau calon Hero) yang menarik perhatiannya. Kesampingkan bahwa objek yang paling banyak ia catat adalah Katsuki Bakugou—teman masa kecilnya. Tapi mari lupakan dia. Kita tidak perlu membicarakannya demi menghindari kesalahan pairing.

Todoroki Shouto yang selama ini sering ia amati adalah pribadi yang suka berkomentar tanpa memikirkan apakah kata-katanya bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain atau tidak.

Pernah suatu hari Kaminari baru saja mendapatkan paket kiriman baju yang ia beli dari online shop. Kebetulan baju yang ia beli adalah baju tidur dengan bentuk Pikachu—lengkap dengan ekornya! Kalian tidak perlu heran, Kaminari memang maniak Pikachu. Alasannya sih karena kekuatan mereka sama-sama listrik. Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum seluruh siswa I-A.

Mungkin karena terlalu senang, Kaminari memamerkan baju itu dengan cara memakainya dan berkeliling asrama, meminta pendapat seluruh teman-temannya. Para gadis menjerit mengatakan imut sampai ingin mengelusnya—bajunya, bukan orangnya. Kalau untuk yang satu ini tentu saja membuat Mineta iri setengah mati. Sedangkan para lelaki—walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin tertawa menghina, tapi karna namanya juga teman jadi tak tega—dengan kalem mengatakan bahwa kostum itu cukup err—unik?

Lalu tibalah ketika Todoroki yang kebetulan baru kembali dari super market melihat Kaminari yang sedang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, terdiam sejenak.

Wajahnya datar, tidak terbaca. Sedangkan Kaminari menunggu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ah. Apakah sedang ada pesta makanya kau memakai kostum badut? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Tapi kostummu cukup lucu."

Tak hanya Kaminari, tapi semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu ikut menganga. Besoknya Kaminari puasa berbicara dengan Todoroki, ngambek ceritanya. Todoroki yang bodohnya amat tidak peka justru tidak ambil pusing. Dikiranya Kaminari terserang sariawan makanya enggan berbicara. Padahal kalau Todoroki mau memikirkannya barang semenit saja, seharusnya mana ada orang yang sariawan jadi tidak mau bicara padanya plus buang muka setiap melihatnya.

Yang lebih parah adalah saat wawancara bersama Katsuki Bakugou mengenai lisensi kepahlawanan yang baru-baru ini berhasil mereka dapatkan. Kalian tahu, 'kan bagaimana hasil wawancara itu ditayangkan? Ya, bagian Katsuki dipotong. Bukan hanya bagiannya bicara, tapi juga badannya dipotong dari layar. Seluruhnya! Jadi wawancara itu tidak lebih seperti wawancara Todoroki seorang.

Dan dengan santainya Todoroki mengatakan sesuatu kepada Katsuki setelah tahu mengenai hasil wawancara mereka.

"Maaf ya, karena aku kau dihapus dari interview."

Uh-oh, kata-kata yang salah Todoroki_-kun._

"Jangan sombong kau! Aku tak pernah terpengaruh oleh orang brengsek sepertimu—" umpatan terlempar kemana-mana tanpa sensor. Kirishima sampai harus memegangi Katsuki yang mengamuk.

Mungkin maksud dari kata-kata Todoroki itu adalah kalimat penyesalan. Itu tidak salah, yang salah adalah objek yang ia tujukan untuk kalimat itu. Karena seharusnya bagi yang sudah mengenal sifat Katsuki dengan ego setinggi langit jadi tersinggung luar biasa.

Dari kedua kejadian yang dijabarkan tadi, sudah terlihat bukan jika Todoroki memang punya masalah dengan otak dan mulutnya. Laki-laki itu terlalu berterus terang, tanpa memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi.

Yang paling buruk akhir-akhir ini Midoriya sering merasa Todoroki seperti mengekorinya. Tidak, ia tidak masalah berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu. Ia justru merasa senang, mengingat dulu saat awal masuk sekolah Todoroki dinginnya minta ampun.

Hari itu adalah jam istirahat. Midoriya seperti biasa menikmati makan siangnya di kantin bersama Iida dan Uraraka. Tanpa ada angin maupun badai, Todoroki tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Ya, tentu tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Yang bermasalah hanyalah satu. Alih-alih ikut makan, Todoroki justru menatapnya lurus dengan wajah serius.

Midoriya merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ano ... Todoroki-_kun_, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Wajah Todoroki seperti biasa, tidak terbaca. Midoriya yang melihat itu justru semakin was-was.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oya? Apa itu?" tanpa sadar Midoriya menarik napas lega diam-diam. Mungkin Todoroki sedang melamunkan tugas dari Aizawa _sensei_. Kebetulan saja ia melamun sambil melihat Midoriya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya disuapi olehmu, Midoriya."

Krik. Satu kantin hening sesaat. Iida yang baru saja meminum air langsung terbatuk-batuk heboh dibantu dengan Uraraka yang menepuk bahunya, tapi mata gadis itu melotot sambil bergantian melihat Midoriya dan Todoroki. Bahkan Monoma yang kebetulan lewat sampai menjatuhkan nampannya.

Midoriya melongo sesaat. Ada yang salah. Otak dan mulut Todoroki pasti bermasalah. Kalau tidak, telinganyalah yang bermasalah. Laki-laki berambut rumput itu mencoba tertawa, walaupun kakinya di bawah meja bergetar hebat.

"A-ahaha, kata-katamu lucu sekali Todoroki-_kun_."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku serius mengatakan itu."

Keheningan kantin berubah menjadi jeritan. Oke, telinga Midoriya dapat dipastikan memang tidak bermasalah.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu Midoriya jadi merasa was-was setiap Todoroki berada di dekatnya. Rasanya kalau ia lengah sedetik saja, ia bisa terperangkap oleh kata-kata laki-laki itu. Ya, kata-katanya yang tanpa ada rem dan saringan, membuat Midoriya jadi merasa serba salah.

Sayangnya semua itu belum berakhir. Ketika itu seluruh siswa kelas I-A dan I-B dikumpulkan dalam ruang aula. Kepala Sekolah mendadak ingin menyampaikan informasi penting mengenai kejahatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di berita.

Keadaan siswa-siswa yang membludak dan jumlah bangku yang terbatas membuat Midoriya celingak-celinguk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa duduk. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini ada Iida yang bisa Midoriya andalkan. Sayangnya ketua kelasnya itu sudah lenyap setelah jam istirahat tadi, entah kemana.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Midoriya merasa bahunya ditepuk.

"Midoriya."

Itu suara Todoroki. Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Kenapa berdiri di sini?"

"Itu ... aku tidak kebagian bangku," Midoriya menggaruk tengkuk sambil terkekeh malu. Ia jadi merasa malu karna ketahuan berdiri sambil melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Jeda, Todoroki berpikir sejenak. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau duduk bersamaku?"

"Eh, masih ada bangku kosong?' terperanjat, mata Midoriya berbinar.

Todoroki mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk suatu arah. Midoriya mengikuti. Ada sebuah bangku di pojok persis di sebelah Kirishima.

"Itu bangkuku. Sedang dijaga Kirishima."

Kening Midoriya berkerut.

"Tapi cuma satu, Todoroki-_kun_."

Masih dengan wajah datar, Todoroki menjawab dengan nada suara kelewat santai. "Ya. Dan aku tidak keberatan memangkumu."

Melotot luar biasa, Midoriya terlampau kaget untuk sekadar berkata-kata. Oh, terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu, Todoroki-_kun_. Tapi daripada duduk berpangkuan dengan Todoroki di satu kursi, Midoriya lebih memilih duduk berdempetan dengan Mineta. Toh, badan laki-laki anggur itu kecil seperti kurcaci. Duduk bersamanya tidak lebih seperti duduk sendiri.

Sayangnya opsi duduk berdempetan bersama Mineta di satu kursi tidak bisa diambil. Karena sialnya Mineta sama sekali tidak menawarkan.

Siang itu ketika Kepala Sekolah sudah datang ke aula dan memberikan penjelasan terkait informasi penting, tidak ada satu pun siswa yang dapat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan. Pun Midoriya yang terpaksa—dan tak punya pilihan lain—duduk di pangkuan Todoroki dengan wajah memerah luar biasa. Sedangkan si empu yang memberikan tumpangan nampak santai dengan tangan sebelah memegang pinggang Midoriya.

Hari itu juga sebuah gosip hot muncul di kalangan sekolah U.A. dan gosip itu membagi siswanya menjadi dua kubu. Kubu pertama yang terserang syok sampai nyaris stroke—percayalah baru kali ini ada stroke yang menular. Sedangkan kubu kedua yang menerima dengan suka cita, yang tanpa malu menamai diri mereka sebagai FujoDansi.

* * *

Midoriya mungkin maklum kenapa Todoroki jadi seperti itu. Mungkin kurangnya kasih sayang dari ibu tercinta dan didikan keras dari ayahnya sewaktu kecil membuatnya jadi tidak bisa memilah kata-kata dan tindakan yang baik dan benar.

Yang tidak Midoriya maklumi, kenapa ia yang menjadi target laki-laki itu?!

Segala tindakan Todoroki akhir-akhir ini membuat Midoriya lelah batin dan pikiran. Todoroki seperti sedang mengajaknya menaiki _roller coaster _tanpa pengaman. Kadang ia melambung ke atas, kadang dijatuhkan ke bawah, lalu diajak melambung lagi. Menantang, tapi berbahaya!

Karena itu ketika Hatsume tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya di suatu pagi dan memberikan Midoriya sebungkus permen hasil percobaannya, Midoriya merasa senang bukan kepalang. Segala hal yang meresahkannya terlupakan begitu saja. Ia bahkan langsung membagi-bagikan permen itu kepada teman-teman satu kelasnya begitu Hatsume pergi.

Todoroki yang pagi itu tumbennya datang terlambat ke kelas hanya bisa melongo melihat suasana kelas yang mendadak gegap gempita seperti ada pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam. Tinggal tambah satu orang penari sudah lengkap seperti cerita KKN yang baru-baru ini sedang viral—sebentar, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi salah fokus begini?

"Ah, Todoroki-_kun_!"

Midoriya yang melihat kedatangan laki-laki itu langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum sumeringah. Kelihatannya ia sudah lupa sepenuhnya kalau laki-laki itulah yang menjadi sumber keresahan hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Berikan tanganmu, Todoroki-_kun_."

Todoroki dengan polos mengulurkan tangan kanannya tanpa bertanya. Sebuah permen bulat seperti kelereng berwarna putih diterimanya dengan kening berkerut.

Buru-buru Midoriya menjelaskan.

"Ini permen pemberian Hatsume-_san_. Meskipun warna luarnya putih, tapi jika sudah di mulut, lidahmu akan berwarna warna," lanjut Midoriya dengan menggebu-gebu, terlampau semangat.

"Kau liat, lidah Kaminari-_kun _jadi ungu. Mineta-_kun _ yang makan dua permen, lidahnya jadi kuning dan hijau!"

Todoroki melihat teman-temannya di belakang yang sedang menjulurkan lidah dengan semangat, sedang pamer warna lidah mereka. Tidak sadar tindakan mereka tersebut seperti orang idiot, kalau tidak mau dibilang gila.

"Dan lidahku, lihat, lidahku jadi berwarna merah!" Midoriya yang mungkin sudah tertular kebodohan teman-temannya ikut menjulurkan lidah. Menunjukkan pada Todoroki warna lidahya yang berubah semerah ceri.

Todoroki terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan.

"Midoriya."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu?"

Midoriya tersedak. Satu kelas menjerit heboh. Lebih parahnya lagi, Iida di belakang sana tumbang dengan mulut berbusa. Katsuki di sebelahnya berdiri membatu, mungkin kata orang ungkapan _mati berdiri _itu memang ada. Sedangkan para gadis terserang mimisan berjamaah.

"Se-sebentar, Todoroki-_kun_. Apa maksud—"

"Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memasukan lidahmu ke dalam mulutku—ugh!" pukulan telak diterima Todoroki di perut.

Wajah Midoriya memerah sepenuhnya.

"Ti-TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!"

Seharusnya Todoroki sadar, kalimatnya itu bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman. Kalau sudah begini, Midoriya jadi takut mengharapkan sesuatu—yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.

Karena tanpa Todoroki ketahui, akhir-akhir ini Midoriya mulai memiliki penyakit aneh. Jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang setiap berada di dekat Todoroki. Hanya kepada laki-laki itu, tidak kepada yang lain.

Mungkin—baik Midoriya dan Todoroki masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hati mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**YEY! I'M COMEBACK PERMIRSAAAHHHHH!**

**Ada yg merindukan saya? Hoho~**

**Saya datang dengan fanfic TodoDeku. Gak tau deh ini bisa disebut fluff apa engga. Niat awalnya mau masukin tag genre humor, tapi saya yakin humor di fic ini cuma humor kacangan ajaa. Akhirnya fix saya cuma masukin genre romance xD xD**

**Btw, ide fic ini sebenarnya udah lama. Premis awalnya dulu cuma fokus ke Todoroki yang terpesona liat lidah Midoriya makanya sampe keluar kata-kata laknat itu, khukhu. Tapi entah kenapa ketika ditulis malah jadi panjang lebar gini ceritanya xD xD**

**Ini fic yg saya tulis setelah sekian lamanya vakum dari dunia perfanfiksian. Gak tau deh diksinya bagus apa engga. Saya bahkan ngerasa abal abal banget waktu mau gambarin adegan. Kalo ketemu typo mohon dimaafkan yakk.**

**Ada beberapa adegan yg terinspirasi dari chapter asli manganya. Itulohh pas Kacchan marah sama Todoroki karna dia minta maaf soal interview yg dipotong pas bagian Kacchan. Aslinya Kacchan cuma sekadar ngomel ajaa. Gak sampe ngamuk-ngamuk apalagi ditahan Kirishima. Saya cuma nambah-nambahin aja untuk kepentingan cerita ini xD xD**

**Oiya, terakhir bagi yg punya wattpad, silahkan follow saya dgn nama akun jho_alo. Saya bakalan lebih duluan update di sana daripada di sini.**

**Yoshh. Sampai jumpa di cerita lain sayaahh~**


End file.
